Unknown To All
by manga matchmaker
Summary: When people realize what the two couples don't rumors arise. Creatures of very different worlds meet. Problems will come no matter what and denial will not be an option sooner or later. Rated T for swearing and future chapters. ichiruki. HistuHina.
1. Chapter 1: Bouncy Ball

_Okay so this is a story were every character in the bleach manga portrayed as mythical creatures! This is my very first fan fiction. So please be nice!_

**_Warning! :_****These are the pairing! IchiRuki, Histuhina, GinRan, and other stuff.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach. If I did Ichiruki and HistuHina would have happened.**

**Chapter One**

**_Two Years ago: _**

_Rukia Kuchiki gazed at her friend sadly. The petit Kitsune was sad to see her only friend, Momo Hinamori. "Can't you stay a little longer?" The black haired girl begged grabbing the brunet's hands. _

_Momo shook her head sadly but firmly. "No Rukia." The neko said, "I've stayed to long now. You can't keep housing me like that. And I also found a job in Europe." The noble Kitsune sighted. Momo was her only friend in her lonely life. Being the sister of Byakuya Kuchiki gave her many responsibilities. The responsibilities of the princess of Kitsunes._

_Most of the time when people talked to her it was either to earn a favor or get close to her to either get power or kill her. She new it had been hard for Momo too. The brown haired girl had no memories of her past. _

_She had just woken up one day in the middle of the forest. from then on the brown neko had been traveling from town to town until she had met Rukia and had settled for a little while longer. But now was the time for her to leave and leave they both knew it. _

_"I'm sure we'll meet again Rukia-chan." And with that the plain neko walked away in a quick pace to not miss the boat to her new home, leaving the violet eyed princess behind. _

**Present Day:**

Momo:

Momo's eyes fluttered open as sunlight streamed through her small window right onto her face. Her ears twitched in annoyance. Why did she had to wake up this early? _Because you work here as a maid. _The neko's inner voice reminded her. But she was lucky. Most of the time sunlight came in right at the moment she had to wake up to start the morning chores.

At least she wasn't the only one to have to endure this. All the staff at the Kings palace had to wake up at 5 in the morning. Yes the reason she had left her best friend years ago had been to work in the world of werewolves. Who's King was none other than Ichigo Kurosaki.

The the fact that he was currently away and in visit to the Kingdom of Kitsunes with his ambassador and advisor Renji Abarai made the palace much quieter and gave the staff less work. Unlike some workers at the palace Momo didn't hate the nobles and had made several friends due to her friendly and open personality. For example Karin.

Being the sister of the king and a princess had not stopped the young girl to become close friends with the neko maid. There was also Rangiku: The Witch of the East, and Yoruichi the were-cat and wife of Kisuke Urahara friend of the ex-King: Isshin.

The chocolate eyed girl quickly got out of bed and tied her hair in a usual measly bun before wrapping the familiar cloth around it before getting dressed in the required maid outfit. Her last thought before exiting the small room was about having to do the piles of laundry all the nobles had given her to wash.

After a short but rushed walk Momo stopped outside the laundry room. The young girl took a breath before entering the large room. As always this room was filled with floating bubbles, large tubs full of warm water, tabled to fold all the clothes, and clothes hanging on the ceiling to dry.

"Hello Momo-san! Did you sleep well tonight?" Yumichika Ayasegawa the head of the staff in the Palace asked as he did every morning.

"Hello Yumichika!" The neko replied to the wood spirit, "Yes I slept well! Thank you!" Momo flashed hims smile before going to her workspace. All she had to do today was the laundry and then she could whatever else she wanted. But sometimes it could take up to 5 hours. European clothing was so complicated compared to Japanese clothing.

At the thought of the country hr thoughts stayed towards Rukia. What was her old friend doing at the moment? Was she thinking about her too? The brown haired girl shook her head and grabbed the first lace-trimmed chemise and started washing it energetically not wanting to think about her friend. It made her feel guilty.

Only an hour later Momo realized that she had finished her basket of laundry. Her mouth hung open a little. She had done everything in only one hour?! Usually it took her at least three hours! She must really have been desperate to think of something else... Her face fell for a second as she thought of her first _home. _But she immediately brightened as she thought about the amount of time left she had to enjoy the day.

The Neko ran out of the room her tail twitching in happiness. She stopped by her room for a few seconds to drop off her maid cap and apron before racing out again only to bump into a white haired stranger.

Toshiro:

Toshiro was surprised as he saw and mostly felt a brown blur run into him causing them both to fall to the floor. And lucky him, he was on the bottom. Witch meant he had the extra weight. His werewolf ears twitched in annoyance as the girl tried to scramble off him but only ended up giving him several hits in the face and chest. Seeing that this was going nowhere the young werewolf caught both of the girls hands with one hand forcing her to stop moving.

Then using his other hand he hoisted both of them up. Once Toshiro was sure the girl would not fall down again he let her go and started to brush the dirt off his white, in fashion, breeches. His face being as serious as always betrayed no sings of annoyment nor anger. But his tail and ear twitching like mad betrayed his true feelings.

The brown haired girl in front of him was rather plain with her brown hair and brown eyes. She smelled like peaches but it did not seem to be perfume since her dress was not as fancy as the other noble ladies. She was probably just a maid or servant. He noted the cats ears and tail on her guessing she was just another neko working here.

"Watch where you're going neko." He said not the least pleased. The icy werewolf had not been hang a particularly good day so far nut hime getting nocked over had only made it worse.

Momo:

Momo's hole face was red as a tomato. She had knocked over someone! Not only that but most likely a noble! What was she going to do. He didn't seem very happy and she could get fired. She had not meant to knock him over nor hurt him while trying to get up and was really sorry. Not often had this happened to her. And when it did Karin had always been there to defend her.

At the white haired strangers remark her blush deepened. Not wanting to meet his eye she looked down while bowing deeply.

"I'm sorry sir. Please forgive me." She said terrified of what would come next.

She waited at least five whole minutes for his answer and when she finally heard a sight she dared to look up. The stranger had bright turquoise eyes and pure white hair. He seemed young, about her age but also very mature. White ears and a tail signified he was indeed a werewolf. In all he was quite good looking.

The girl was snapped out of her daze as the herds the boys sharp voice finally answer her apology. 'I don't have time for this." He stated a little tiredly, "Go. But next time watch where you're going Bouncy Ball"

Momo was surprised by the nickname but gave herself no time to think about it. She scurried off as fat as she could scared that he might change his mind about letting her off the hook. When she was sure she was far away she sopped to catch her breath.

Now that she was out of harms way other emotions other than fear and shame started to creep up to her. _Bouncy Ball?! _She though_. What kind of Nickname is that?! true I was going fast and nocked him over but..!_ Sighting angrily the neko started walking in a pace fueled by annoyance to the kitchen. After all she had not had breakfast yet and it was already 9.

Hopefully Karin would be out in the gardens already. Since Mastumoto and Yuzu like to sleep allot the'll be in bed until 11 or so. As Momo stopped by the Kitchen she grabbed a scone to eat on the way. All she walked towards the gardens her thoughts wandered back to the white haired boy. _White... What an unusual hair color... _She moonedas she reached the gates that lead to the royal gardens.

With the key she always kept in her back pocket she unlocked the gate and stepped within the exotic paradise. There were multicolored birds everywhere. And a wide range of flowers so beautiful words could not describe them. Some were blue and some where pink.

There were all types of trees too. Banana, bamboo, Pirangi Cashew, and even a tree of life in the center of the garden. That was were Karin would be. She she thought of the rude boy she met earlier she unconsciously found herself already at her meeting point where Karin was waiting for her.

Karin approached Momo waving to her friend. "Hi Momo." the black haired girl greeted drawing the neko out of her thoughts. "Hello Karin." Momo greeted absently in reply.

The two girls chatted for a while in the shade of the large tree while Momo ate her scone.

Karin frowned and narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "Momo?" She called waving her hand i from of her friends face, "MOMO!" The chocolate eyed girl yelped in surprise and tumbled backwards dropping the last few crumbs of her scone on the soft green grass.

She blinked and looked at Karin. "Yes?" She asked. The female werewolf crossed her arms. "Is something bothering you Momo? You've been in the moon ever since I saw you today." She stated.

Knowing it would better to tell the truth the brown neko sighted. "Yes. This morning I bumped into a white haired noble and he seemed pretty pissed."

Karin raised and eyebrow. _Theres only one person I know with white hair. _"What did he look like?'" the princes questioned wanting to confirm her suspicions.

Momo thought for a moment. "Well he had white hair and bright turquoise eyes. His skin was pale too." She described slowly.

Karin smirked. It was indeed in Toshiro Histugaya her friend had bumped into. not only the captain of the grades but also her private swords master. And her friend seemed to be one of the many girls caught in his looks. Smirk widening she took the advantage that mono was only halfly paying attention to ask, "Good looking?"

Momo not realizing the trap answered quite truthfully, "Yes." without thinking. As soon as she realized what she had said she blushed lightly and smacked her friends arm.

"Why thank you for the compliment Bouncy Ball." Came a voice from behind her.

Momo's eyes widened and her blush deepened as she caught site of the white haired noble leaning against a nearby tree. His katana was now visible on this Japanese styled robe.

* * *

**Done! Sorry for not mentioning Rukia to much in this chapter but she'll appear in the next one!. Please review! I won't update as long as i don't get a review! Please be nice though tips to make this story better are accepted.**


	2. Chapter 2: Kitsune and Werwolf

**Next Chapter! Hope you like it!**

Rukia:

Sighting, she leaned her head back against the wall, mindlessly playing with her star-ball, which was tucked nicely under the top of her furisode, adorning her neck as a necklace. Rukia stood by Bykuya's office door, waiting for him to finish his meeting with the King of Werewolves. She absentmindedly played with the end of her furisode that was cut a little bit above her knees. It wasn't too revealing, and it still allowed her to move a bit more freely.

Her four midnight black tail brushed against the wall as she sat up gain, fidgeting impatiently with the hem of her dress.

"Thanks for your time Bykuya." She turned to the side, seeing the orange haired werewolf exit her brothers office with his red headed advisor at his heels.

They were both wearing what westerners called a "dress shirt, vest, and pants." Due to the way they dressed the fact that they were werewolves was quite obvious.

Upon exiting the office, he glanced at her and smiled politely before turning to Bykuya, "Is that your sister?"

Bykuya walked out of the office and looked at Rukia, nodding. "What are you doing here?" He asked sharply, "You should be at your dance class."

She nodded and got off the wall, I am aware of that nii-sama but I was wondering if you could let me take the rest of the day? I haven't been out on a ride with Chappy for quite awhile." She looked up a spark of hope adorning the violet eyes while politely keeping her hands together in front of her.

"You stay with that horse too much. A few days on its own will not kill it. And the festival of Inari is in a week. No lounging around until you perfect your dance and calligraphy. The festival is counting on it. " His face as stern and cold as always.

She was disappointed. Of course he would never let her have time alone a week before the festival.

She nodded before turning around to leave. Before she could leave Bykuya added, "Kurosaki Ichigo will be staying until the festival is over. Please attend to his needs and show him around the palace, if you may. Thank you. His ambassador will be leaving now though." he nodded goodbye to her and Ichigo before descending down the hall towards the opposite side of the building Renji hot on his heels.

When he was out of site Rukia turned around to study the King of Werewolves. The first thing that caught her eye was his bright orange hair and ears.

_What a strange color... _she thought _and what is with that scowl? It looks like it's glued onto his face. If I remember well his name was Ichigo. Who names their kid strawberry? _

When she realized she had been starting she snapped out of her thoughts and bowed. "I am Rukia Kuchiki, and it is an honor to meet you Kurosaki-sama." She said smiling politely.

Mentally grimacing, Ichigo shook his head in disgust, not even bothering to put on a fake polite attitude as most of the nobility did. "Don't start with the 'Kurosaki-sama' shit. Ichigo's fine." He stated extending a hand out to her, "Nice to meet you to though _midget_."

Immediately a large vein popped on her forehead. Ears twitching she grabbed his hand and while shaking it made sure to squeeze the life out of it. "Pleased to meet you too strawberry!" she countered.

"It's 'one who protects' by the way."

Rukia raised an eyebrow, amused by the man's laid-back nature. It was a change from other people she had to meet apart from…Momo. Trying to get her mind off the past she looked at Ichigo. "So, how about a tour of the castle?" She asked.

"Or how about you tour me abound the city instead?' Ichigo offered, sending her a knowing look. "We'll have to take the horses…" As much as she wanted to, she couldn't give into temptation.

She was always taught that for the sake of, well, everything, according to Bykuya. He always had a telltale way of teaching things without ever going into detail. Basically, she would learn whatever she was taught. No more, no less. According to him. She would understand when the time came. However far away that was in the future that was.

"Well, Nii-sama said-" she started getting cut off.

"Who cares what 'Nii-sama' says? I say that we go to town. And he said you would attend to my needs. And I need to go to the city, so what can Bykuya say about that?" He smirked, starting towards the staircase. After no response, he turned around, "You comin' or what?"

Rukia blinked but quickly followed him her 4 black tail swiveling in delight. She decided that the king of werewolves interested her. He was the most interesting person she had met since Momo had left. Arriving at the stables she ran to her white horse grateful for her short dress. She grinned sliding her pale fingers through the horse's mane.

"Sorry I haven't taken you out for a while. Brother wouldn't let me." she whispered.

"So that's Chappy?" said Ichigo while petting his own large black horse. "This is Kon. My mother gave him to me as a gift when I was a kid."

"He seems cared for." She said observing his sleek and shiny coat. "And yeah, this is Chappy. I found him when my rabbit died, so named him after her. Chappy isn't from 'royal breed'." Rukia rolled her eyes remembering Bykuya's critics when she had gotten the poor animal.

They both saddled their horses with their 'royal saddles'. She climbed onto the horse fixing her horse-riding hakama, which she had changed into before entering the stables. Her clothes where designed specifically for her and looked more like a kimono than a simple horse-riding clothes.

"You don't ride side-saddle?" asked Ichigo, moving towards here on his own horse.

"Well, this isn't Europe. Women in Japan don't often ride horses, and so sidesaddles are unnecessary. We also wear hakama, witch allow us to ride and move like men." She said as a smile graced her lips. She rode out of the stables alongside the orange werewolf. "So? What would you like to see first?" She asked.

"Actually, anything is fine but I'm curious. Where do you stay? I heard you don't actually live in the castle with Bykuya," said Ichigo, watching her as her short midnight hair flew around her face. "I'm not gonna stalk you, so don't fret."

Rukia laughed, "It takes more than a stalker or a perverted werewolf to scare me." She smirked jokingly nudging him in the side with her elbow.

He glared at her, "just so you know, I might be a King, but I am not a pig. And while you may not be scared there are many dangerous people out there."

"From what I've heard, you're quite a lady-killer. And I'm more than capable of punishing anyone who dares look through my bathroom window. Human men have risked their lives doing so before, knowing I'm a Kitsune," she said smugly. She then pointed to a large traditional mansion right behind the castle. While the castles interior and exterior was mostly westernized, the Kuchiki mansion was of the traditional type; with tatami mats and shoji doors.

"That's the private Kuchiki manor. Usually Nii-sama stays there, but due to his duties, he stays up at the castle. He had the castle specially built to fit the presences of European guests, and to protect the Kuchiki manor in case of attack. You will be staying at the castle I presume?"

"Yeah, I am. But I find the manor much more interesting." said Ichigo, riding towards the manor, "Care if I take a look? It's not often I get to look around a traditional Japanese home. Plus I heard the home of a Kitsune is considered lucky." He turned back to her a grin on his face.

She rolled her eyes and followed him feeling a smile bloom on her small pale face.

* * *

"What's that violet ball on you necklace?" asked Ichigo, laying on the grass, watching as the Sakura petals fell from the tree. He blew at a petal that fell towards his mouth, growling much like a wolf when the petal fell on his nose instead.

Rukia looked down at her necklace, fingering her star-ball, "This is a star-ball. It contains my power, and represents my soul. When I'm in human form it just looks like a violet translucent pearl, but when I transform it becomes much bigger. Its like a power limiter." She lay on her stomach, facing Ichigo with her legs swinging back and forth behind her, with her tails swirling in the air.

After a good few hours of talking and roaming the town, the two lay below a sakura tree to rest. The whole situation consisted of Ichigo asking questions and Rukia replying with as much enthusiasm. At least now they were both comfortable enough to start personal conversations.

"Ah, so it's like my choker, in the sense that it stores our full power in it." He nodded, picking up his choker. "The things annoying as hell, but I need to keep it on. If I don't, I instantly transform into my true form. Which isn't pleasant. If you've never seen the true form of a werewolf, then I'll tell you that we look like some sort of mutant wolf. We can either run on all fours or only on our hind legs."

"I see… that is quite interesting. Have you ever seen a Kitsune's real form before?" She asked, sitting up.

"I have only a few times before the peace treaty was singed after the wars," he said, raising his brow at her in interest. "Why do you ask?"

She grinned, petting one of her tail that lay on her lap. "I was just curious. Have you ever seen a royal Kitsune transform?" To which he shook his head, actually looking at her in the eye this time.

"Then why don't I show you? Nii-sama hates it when I transform, but if he's not her he shouldn't mind." Standing up, she smiled at him. the girl closed her eyes and her star-ball started vibrating.

Her body began to glow all white as the space around her started to distort. Shape shifting, her body glittered with mist being released as she changed shape. Ichigo sat up, watching in interest as the princess transformed into her true form, revealing an elegant snow white Kitsune with midnight black fur trailing up from the bottom of her legs. She had four tails, like in her human form, with her violet star-ball held tightly in one of them.

"So that's what it looks like… I've seen other Kitsunes transform, but your transformation is completely different. It's less gruesome, not that a Kitsunes transformation is gross anyways. Not compared to a werewolf at least," he said, reaching out to touch her. She moved forward and allowed him to pet her.

A week later:

"You did well, Rukia."

Rukia's ears perked up, instantly recognizing the deep and familiar voice of a certain werewolf. If it were anyone else she would have been surprised they had discovered her special spot, but since it was Ichigo, she didn't mind that he found her.

He did that quite often actually; he was able to locate her spot as she could him. Everyone else thought it was strange, but they both didn't see what was so irregular about it.

She placed her hand on the bench she sat upon, and twisted her body to look behind her. The wind blew softly making her hair blow around her face. "Glad to know. After all, I didn't practice my ass off for nothing. And shouldn't you be getting ready to leave? Midnights I less than two hours."

Ichigo chucked, crossing his arms over this clothed chest, "Do you want to get rid of me that fast, midget?" he walked up towards her, looking at the luminescent moon as it adorned the night sky. He liked to make fun of her small size and in return she called him a large range of insulting titles. The two most common were 'strawberry' and 'carrot-top'. Addressing each other like that was considered quite rude and not very ' Bykuya-like' as Ichigo liked to put it.

"As a matter of fact yes. You keep scarring my bunnies, making the female servants faint with your blasting pheromones, showing off during calligraphy classes, scaring people off with your scowl, and constantly waving your tail in my face or in the back of my head! Its very annoying actually."

The orange haired werewolf laughed, smacking her in he back of her head with his tail. "Glad to know I left a nice impression. And tell all the female servants: 'I'm sorry I'm to good looking.'" He chuckled smugly, causing one of her ears to twitch and her eyes roll.

"I honestly don't see what's so 'good looking' about you. You scowl constantly, and always look like you want to kill someone! Not exactly the 'prince charming' material, like how you westerners put it. You don't seem very romantic to me." Rukia took off her tabi socks and threw them to the side along with her geta, letting her feet ret comfortably again the grass.

"Oh, but you don't know Rukia. Back in Europe, women are crazy about me. They commissioned witches to make love potions, while younger ones attempt to put spells on me," He stretched out his arm and plopped down on the grass, lying back with leg and arms sprawled out on the grass.

Rukia laughed, brushing out one of her tails, "Well, weren't you a big shot. Did you flirt with every female creature possible?"

"I don't flit, they flirt with me. I once asked for directions, and a woman laughed and told me I was really funny. It's entertaining really." He said tilting his head to look at her. "And typical of any other man, I usually only court exceptionally beautiful women, unless they have a bad attitude."

"Hm… I don't find that fair to women who have beautiful personalities, but not exceptionally good looks. But I am a hypocrite to say that," she got up and walked over to the edge of the lake, sticking her bare feet into the cool water, smiling. In human form, she loved the feeling of water but when she was in her true form, she couldn't tolerate it as easily; it made her fur weigh down, and was just plain annoying to move around in.

"True but that's the nature of all creatures," He sat up, and yawned, scratching the back of his head. "I think its time I leave. See ya' later Rukia! I have a feeling this won't be our last encounter." he walked up to Rukia and ruffled her hair. "Good luck with Bykuya! He got some crazy plan for your next month."

Rukia rolled her eyes, and stuck out her tongue good naturedly, "Yeah, have a safe trip not that anything can happen to you wit those guards of yours." She turned around and instantly spotted his bodyguards. "You can come out now, Sado, Madarme, Ayasegawa-san."

The said guards jumped out from behind the trees. Ichigo smirked before turning back to Rukia, "I guess we'll see each other later. Have fun in class," walking away, waving his hands. "Thanks carrot-top. And you have fun dealing with your kingdoms problems, they sound like fun!" She said loudly, her tails waving back and forth in the air.

She didn't want to admit it but she would miss the idiot. he had been the only person she appreciated before Momo left.

**So? What do you think? School starts tomorrow for me so I won't be able to update very quickly. R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3: A Kiss

**Sorry for the late update i was having a major writers block! But starting from no i should be able to update every 3 to 5 days! Enjoy!**

Momo:

Momo sighted as she carried a basket of fresh clothes. It seemed quite heavy for her size and was so tall she couldn't see where she was walking. A week had passed ever since her incident with Toshiro Hitsugaya. He was the new captain of the guards and also Karin's and Yuzu's private swords tutor.

After all each member of the royal family had to learn how to defend itself. While Karin had been overjoyed to finally be able to learn and have the opportunity to fight Yuzu had been less optimistic and had agreed to give her lesson time to her twin to instead spend time in the kitchen with Orihime.

No one had contradicted this arrangement. Thinking of the white haired captain made the young maid think back to their embarrassing first encounter, at least to her. He on the other hand had seemed quite amused that without even thinking she had agreed that he had been 'cute'. It was true.

He was quite handsome for his size and age. White hair, piercing turquoise eyes, pale skin, and a cold personality. Apparently their was as much of a question of who he going to marry as the king himself. Karin, the princess of werewolves, seemed to be a popular option. After all, did they not spend a lot of time together training?

And since no one could see these sessions there was quite some gossip. But only several people knew that there was nothing going on between the white haired captain and the grey-eyed princess. Of those were Momo, Yuzu, Mastumoto, Orihime, and Yoruichi.

But Histugaya had plenty of fan girls out their willing to give everything up to get him to fall in love with them. All of them exceptionally pretty. But the icy boy paid no attention to them. Momo could tell that he disliked all the attention and only wished to be left alone. From what she heard he liked doing paperwork. How weird.

Who likes sitting in a desk all day completing papers? She could, and had to work all day, but at least she had company and friends to talk to while doing so.

The brunette sighted for what seemed like the tenth time this morning. The week had gone by incredibly slowly since the incident. Not to mention that Karin had not wasted a moment to go tell all her friends about everything. Mastumoto and Yuzu had been particularly interested demanding the details out of Momo who had only blushed scarlet and left running.

Luckily the information had been kept confidential to only the little group of friends. Or Momo would be having a stampede of angry girls at her heels. And that was definitely the last thing she wanted. So all week Momo had been trying to not meet her friends in the halls or see them at the usual meeting place, knowing she would get no rest there. But there was a special someone she was avoiding. And it was none other than the white haired captain.

_Flashback: 1 week ago._

_"Why thank you for the compliment Bouncy Ball." Came a voice from behind her. Momo's eyes widened and her blush deepened to as she caught site of the owner of the cool and slightly mocking tone. It was none other than the white haired noble she had bumped into accidentally in the hall. He wore a black Hakama with a white Haori on top. _

_Due to his clothing she thought that he had lived a while in Japan. The young neko scrambled up and without wasting a second ran as far as she could. When she stopped out of exhaustion she was far away from the palace. Panting hard she collapsed in exhaustion. Her face even redder than before due to her running, she mumbled insults to the cocky captain. _

_Why did she have to bump into him in the first place? She seemed to be having such a good day before. He was just plain bad luck. She sighted. The soft sunlight that steamed onto her face and the soft grass underneath her seemed like heaven compared to before. Her eyed slowly closing she fell into a deep sleep. _

_A few hours later:_

_Momo jolted awake as she felt a bucket of freezing cold water. Up in a flash she looked around to spot Karin, Yuzu, and Mastumoto who was holding an empty bucket. Shivering Momo glared at Mastumoto. Her anger was soon forgotten as she saw where she was. Not yet remembering the events of the day she asked, _

_"What are you doing here guys? In fact, what am I doing here?" _

_Dropping the bucket Mastumoto smirked evilly. "Ha! So you don't remember? About you white haired __**boyfriend**__?" the busty blond questioned._

_Momo blinked as all the memories came back to her. "SHIRO, is not my boyfriend!" She practically yelled in the witch's ear. _

_Karin raised an eyebrow. "Shiro?" She questioned amused at the captains new nickname. The neko sniffed in annoyance. _

_"Yes. Shiro. He calls me bouncy ball so I call the white berry Shiro!" _

_Yuzu who had not said a word until now spoke, "Okay. First lets all sit down while Momo tells us what happens." She glared at Mastumoto, "And I want no comments until she's done talking." the witch of the east raised her hands up in defense but stayed quiet as she sat down. _

_When all four girls sat on the grass Momo started to tell the tale of her unlucky morning. When she was done Mastumoto could no longer hold it. "KYAH! How could you call this unlucky Momo? To me it looks like you found your prince charming!" the matchmaker squealed in delight. _

_Karin nodded in agreement. "I agree Momo." desperate for someone who was on her side momo looked at the second innocent Kurosaki twin. "I agree too." She piped up ruining Momo's hopes. "I do not like Shiro! In fact I hate him! That cocky little bastard!" She fumed. _

_The 3 girls looked at her clearly not convinced. The dark neko sighted in defeat knowing it would be impossible to convince her friends that she did not like Shiro. She blinked suddenly realizing something. "By the way Karin, what's his name? You seem to know him well so…" She trailed off. Karin nodded shrugging. _

_"Yep, I know him. Ichigo got him to replace the old captain of the guards, Uryu Ishida, and to ensure that we could defend ourselves properly. You know that unlike Ichigo we don't own Spirits* and we aren't as powerful as him." _

_Yuzu nodded and Momo immediately knew that she had not participated to these lessons and had left her time to her twin. "Toshiro huh?" Mastumoto said pensively, "I wonder what kind of wedding you two will have?" Momo slapped her arm, _

_"I'm still here you know!" She reminded. Karin laughed and sat up. "Come on its starting to get late we should get back." Momo looked up and realized she was right, the sun was already starting to set. The colors were beautiful, a mix of red, yellow, orange, and pink again the darkening sky. _

_Yuzu sighted softly. "Its so beautiful…" She murmured softly. _

_"And romantic." Mastumoto added. After a few minutes they stood up and got to the palace. _

_Mastumoto yawned. "Well, nice seeing you all but I need to get my beauty sleep girls!" And with that left. _

_"I think I'll go to bed to." Momo said "I've got work tomorrow." And silently took her leave. Even though she had taken a short nap, to be woken up with freezing water, she still felt exhausted. The neko pulled her door open. "Hey Bouncy Ball." came a cold voice from behind her. _

_Spinning around to face owner of the voice. She mentally groaned. Why him again? "Shiro." She groaned. At the new nickname the white werewolf's ear twitched but her lips curved upward to form a slight smirk. "_

_You know you could get fired for that Bouncy Ball." Momo was perfectly aware but had no intention of backing down to this jerk, noble or no. "My name is Momo Hinamori, for your information." She said not bothering to hold back the mistrust in her voice. _

_She thought she saw surprise on his face the second she said her last name but it was gone in an instant. She must have imagined it. "So, __**Momo**__ how do you know the princess. It seems you have several high ranked friends." Momo looked at him, "I do. Does that bother you?" _

_"Not at all. Good night." He said bowing slightly. Momo gaped at him until he was out of sight. What? That was all? No more teasing? That little JERK! But deep inside, she felt a little disappointed. _

End Of Flashback:

Momo closed her eyes just to reopen when she felt the load on her arms suddenly lighten. Surprised she looked at the person who had helped her to find none other than once again the annoying white captain. "Your welcome." He said while keeping a placid face. But Momo could tell that if they were not in public a smirk would have adorned his pale face.

That was something else. While she had been trying to avoid him, he always found her. No matter where she went in the palace. And the worst was that he always found an excuse to be next to her. Most of the time it was ' I can't let a lady get hurt'. It was false. She had been working here for 2 years and had developed some mussels to help her carry her load.

The neko sniffed. "I did not need your help!" She stated. She knew that she was being rude but she found the captain just to annoying. the corners of Toshiro's mouth slightly curved upwards.

"How strong you are for your mighty short size." he commented. Momo shot a glare at the boy that stood a few inches taller than her.

"Funny hearing that from you Shiro." She shot back knowing she would hit a nerve. Indeed she did. His ear started to twitch as it always did when he was annoyed. "Could you please just leave?" She asked starting to get desperate.

People were starting to stare and this past week rumors had started to arise. Her friends being her friends had done nothing to stop them, but instead had encouraged them. Since they had reached the isolated part of the palace Toshiro allowed himself to burst out laughing. So he found her desperation funny, huh? The young girl glared at him.

He looked right back at her. His turquoise eyes seemed to piece right through her, and she shivered unconsciously. He smirked and blew a puff of cold air right in the middle of her face. The neko, furious inhaled deeply and tilting her head upwards released all her air in the center of his face.

His spikey snow-white hair flew backwards. When she was done he turned his head around and pretended to gag. A vein popped on Momo's forehead, as she was tempted to kick him in the shins. Luckily for him she couldn't risk her laundry falling on the floor. Otherwise she would have to clean and fold it again.

All the nobles were making the maids clean their best clothes for the king's return. From what she had heard he had met someone their. A girl. All the court ladies were fuming in rage. but if one was to judge the maddest it was Senna. One of the highest ranked nobles she was determined to win the kings heart. Momo sighed. She wondered who the girl was.

What if it was Rukia? Would she come visit? Would she recognize her? A pair of fingers snapping I front of her face drawing her out of her daydream.

"Hey." came the familiar cool voice, "Were here." indeed they had arrived to their destination: the servant's quarters. She stopped walking. "So. Do you want me to accompany you inside or…"

"I'll go alone its fine." the neko replied quickly. In a flash she had grabbed all the neatly folded clothes, opened the door, and was about to close it in the captains face when a booted foot placed itself between the wall and the door. A pale face leaned in. "Bye-bye." He said before giving her a slight peck on the cheek and removing his foot causing the door to slam shut. Momo slowly turned a deep shade of crimson as she stared in disbelief at the door in front of her.

**R&R! Thank you for those who have read this chapter. Hope like it!**


	4. Authors Note

**First of all sorry for not keeping my promise about updating. Second of all, I don't feel satisfied with the third chapter. Should I edit or should I not? I can't seen to decide. Chapter 4 of Unknown to all might come out in a week or so. Might. I might be starting another ****story with HitsuHina and Ichiruki if I have the time. Thanks for all the reviews and advice from the last chapter!**


End file.
